Perfume Demoníaco
by AndTheJo
Summary: Continuaçao da fic Destinos Cruzados. Nela as arestas que ficaram na anterior são aparadas hehe. A reconciliação de Inuyasha e Kagome, leiam essa e a anterior, vcs vão gostar... e por favor deixem reviews!
1. Pensamentos que não saem do meu coração

A chuva que caía nas terras japonesas durante o mês deixaram floridos os campos ao redor da floresta do Inuyasha. Haviam pessoas que comentavam ser este o mês mais úmido em muitos anos, o que os deixavam animados pela próxima colheita. Todos estavam felizes no vilarejo, exceto um certo hanyou.

Fazia exatamente um mês que Shanara foi levada inconsciente através do poço come ossos. Desde então Inuyasha nunca mais a vira. Ele ia até a era atual sempre, seja buscando Kagome ou por qualquer problema que aparecesse. Mas ele evitava as proximidades do sobrado onde ela viveu. Naquele dia, ele resolver ir apanhar a estudante que mais uma vez se atrasara em regressar ao Sengoku Jidai, o que era sabido ser irritante para o meio youkai, por natureza um ser impaciente. Como era de costume ele saltou para fora do Hokora quase invisível tamanha era sua velocidade, impulsionada pela impaciência e pelo cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha.

Kagome estava em seu quarto estudando, ou melhor, cansando o cérebro inutilmente. Inuyasha adentrou o aposento pela janela e rosnou irritado quando viu Kagome debruçada sobre uma pilha de papéis que ele julgava serem inúteis.

- Kagome! Outra vez você se atrasou! Precisamos ir agora mesmo!

Ela o olhou séria.

- Eu não posso Inuyasha... fiquei de recuperação em quatro matérias, se eu não fizer as provas e tirar boas notas eu serei reprovada... aiai...

Kagome suspirou e apoiou a cabeça quente de estudar na mesa. O hanyou falou finalmente.

- Ótimo! Se você for reprovada não precisará mais ir a escola e poderemos procurar os fragmentos sem interrupções!

Ela explodiu.

- O que? Eu não posso ser reprovada Inuyasha! Se eu for reprovada terei que ficar mais um ano na mesma série, isso seria uma tragédia! Minha mãe ia me botar de castigo durante a minha adolescência toda!

O hanyou se sentou na cama e ficou calado. Os olhos dourados fitavam o céu lá fora, vazios e tristes. Kagome suspirou mais fundo, pois tinha em sua mente o mesmo pensamento de Inuyasha.

- Soube – ela enfim comentou – que eles tiveram que voltar pra terra deles porque ela não se recuperou de tudo aquilo Inuyasha. A Sayaka esteve aqui ontem de manhã.

O brilho nos olhos de Inuyasha denunciaram seu interesse pelo assunto, mas ele não se moveu nem disse nada. Ela continuou.

- A Sayaka disse que ela saiu do sobrado carregada, e eles tomaram o primeiro avião do dia, uns dois dias depois deles atravessarem o poço. Há alguns dias pelo telefone o Yuri contou que ela estava em casa, mas muito fraca e dormindo quase o dia todo. Ele acha que o organismo reagiu tão fortemente a uma ... contaminação... que o corpo ainda não se recuperou.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes levemente. Uma contaminação, pensou ele amargurado. Sim, eu a contaminei com meu sangue de youkai e ela estava doente. Queria muito vê-la, mas se antes evitava se aproximar do sobrado agora era quase impossível voltar a ver Shanara novamente, pois ela estava muito, muito longe dali. Sentiu-se impotente e derrotado. Kagome se aproximou dele e sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não se sinta culpado Inuyasha. Você não teve escolha naquela hora.

Ele permanecia calado. Kagome quis consolá-lo, mas não achou palavras para fazer isso. Pensou em fazer como Kamala, mas não teve coragem. Sabia que o hanyou queria ver a guerreira e isso a entristeceu um pouco. Mais uma garota para ela dividir o coração de Inuyasha. Afinal, que capacidade que ele tem de se envolver com mulheres amaldiçoadas, ora bolas, pensou Kagome. Eu que não tenho maldição nenhuma, ele me deixa de lado, veio ao seu coração um sopro de raiva. Mas depois se lembrou das palavras de Kamala. Ele vê em você uma garota forte, que sabe se virar sozinha, por isso corre atrás das desamparadas. Mas o amor dele é seu, incondicionalmente. Será, a palavra invadiu seu pensamento como um punhal afiado se cravando em seu cérebro. O olhar distraído da menina foi atraído pela sombra que passava veloz como um piscar de olhos. Ele saía pela janela e sumia por entre as árvores que ladeavam o templo. Em direção ao sobrado.

Inuyasha esperou pela noite, já que durante o dia muitas pessoas andavam por ali, vendo o imóvel desocupado para alugar. Quando o ultimo transeunte passou pelo portão, ele saltou em direção á sacada que ficava em frente a uma frondosa cerejeira, sem flores. O trinco da janela rangeu quando ele abriu a veneziana, adentrando no quarto, que ainda conservava o cheiro dela. Como é bom, pensou Inuyasha, aspirando mais fortemente o ar perfumado, como se quisesse conservar em seu nariz o odor de flores que só ela tinha. Sentou-se no chão e fitou o aposento em todos os seus cantos. Sacudiu a cabeça e pensou, esse perfume parece um veneno, por que essa vontade de ver essa garota? Será que estou amaldiçoado? Ele divagou por algum tempo e resolveu remexer as gavetas. Estavam vazias, mas no chão perto da cabeceira da cama ele achou uma revista estrangeira, e folheando as paginas ele achou uma foto, que o perturbou muito. Nela Shanara aparecia sentada numa carruagem de aço um pouco parecida com a da Kagome, mas bem maior, rodeada por diversas pessoas, entre elas Yuri e Kamala. Também na foto estava impregnado o cheiro dela, por isso resolveu guardar ambos, a revista e a foto.

Mais tarde, já na casa de Kagome, o hanyou mostrou a ela a revista que achara no sobrado (mas não a foto...). folheando um pouco, Kagome olhou Inuyasha e sorriu.

- Esta é a terra natal deles Inuyasha. – o hanyou olhou interessado – o pais deles fica muito longe daqui, na verdade do outro lado do mundo. Veja...

- Fica muito longe Kagome? – e se a gente fosse na Kirara?

- A gente ia ter que viajar dia e noite, a Kirara ia cansar e demoraríamos uns dois meses para chegar... – falou a estudante um pouco irritada. – só dá pra ir de avião, mas é muito caro, portanto esqueça...

O desapontamento de Inuyasha fez Kagome espumar de raiva. Ele não podia estar falando sério, ir atrás daquela garota desse jeito. A mocinha devolveu a revista pra ele e saiu pisando duro. Inuyasha entretanto não parava de pensar. Subitamente saltou pra fora e pulou dentro do hokora, sumindo lá dentro.

Na era feudal, o hanyou procurou Miroku por toda parte, o encontrando sentado num banquinho do vilarejo olhando um bando de mulheres tagarelando sem parar. Shippou estava a seu lado chupando um pirulito.

- Ei Miroku! Preciso de sua ajuda! – o hanyou parou em frente ao monge que o olhou surpreso.

- O que aconteceu Inuyasha? Brigou com a senhorita Kagome para chegar afobado desse jeito?

- Preciso que me ajude numa coisa! Venha logo!

E saiu arrastando o monge pelo hábito. Quando chegaram a um lugar mais tranqüilo, o hanyou disse.

- Preciso de dinheiro e você vai me ajudar!

- Você? De dinheiro? Pra que Inuyasha?

- Pra pagar para voar no passaro de aço que vive na era da Kagome.

Miroku arregalou os olhos.

- Existe tal criatura no mundo da Kagome? E você disse que vai viajar nela?

- É complicado de explicar isso! Eu sei que essas suas malandragens rendem um bom dinheiro, então me ajude!

- Peraí Inuyasha, não chame meus exorcismos de malandragem não! De qualquer forma, acabamos com todos os youkais da região, como poderemos exterminar um por aqui? A não ser que...

O monge olhou matreiro pra Shippou, que permanecia distraído com o pirulito. Mal sabia ele...

Um rugido fez os moradores do castelo tremerem. Um enorme youkai raposa batia a cauda em cima do telhado, fazendo a estrutura ranger ofendida. Todos fugiam apavorados diante do youkai que estranhamente fazia muito barulho mas não destruía nada. Miroku chegou correndo e o chefe dos homens do castelo logo o abordou.

- Houshi-sama! Por favor, nos livre desse youkai!

- Não se preocupe. Eu exterminarei essa fera mas... – chegou bem pertinho do pobre homem – será que não há uma recompensa pelo trabalho?

O homem o olhou confuso.

- Bem... o senhor desse castelo é bastante generoso, creio que ele ira recompensá-lo houshi-sama. Mas nos livre do youkai por favor!

- Será um prazer. – Miroku se afastou segurando o riso. Se aproximou da raposa e sacou um de seus pergaminhos.

- Vá embora daqui espírito maligno!

O papelzinho sem poder algum colou na testa da raposa que se desfez em fumaça. Os aldeões aplaudiram Miroku entusiasticamente. Ele foi conduzido ao senhor do castelo que o recebeu sorrindo. Um dos guardas se aproximou e cochichou no ouvido dele. Batendo palmas ele pediu que lhe trouxessem um de seus tesouros e alguns rapazes trouxeram a recompensa do monge.

Miroku saiu do castelo amargurado. O tal senhor generoso lhe dera uma estatueta de Buda das mais vagabundas, feita de madeira talhada. Inuyasha vai me matar, pensou o monge desanimado enquanto seguia até o vilarejo.


	2. A Viagem E O Reencontro

Realmente Inuyasha ficou muito irritado quando viu o que Miroku tinha ganhado por exterminar o youkai. Ele jogou a imagem inútil na cabeça do pobre monge. Mas quem estava mais bravo era o Shippou, que entrou de gaiato na história e pagou mico, a troco de nada. O hanyou voltou desolado pra era da Kagome, levando o Buda consigo. Vou ver se a Kagome quer ficar com isso, pensou ele.

A surpresa de Inuyasha foi quando o avô da estudante viu a estatueta. Disse que era um artefato histórico valioso e se propôs a comprá-lo por um bom preço. E assim o meio youkai conseguiu dinheiro pra comprar a passagem de avião para ver Shanara. Kagome naturalmente quis ir junto com ele. E além do mais, Inuyasha não saberia se virar sozinho no mundo atual.

No outro dia a mocinha comprou passagens para daqui a três dias. Inuyasha mal se cabia em si de felicidade, o que irritou um pouco Kagome. Por que será que ainda gosto desse idiota, se perguntava ela achando que mais uma vez iria se ver entre ele e uma outra garota. Seria esse seu destino afinal?

Ás vésperas da partida, enquanto Inuyasha comia vorazmente dentro da cabana da Kaede, Kagome confidenciou seus pensamentos para a Sango. A exterminadora suspirou quando Kagome terminou.

- Kagome, eu não sei como você tolera essas coisas. Eu no seu lugar já teria jogado o Inuyasha de um precipício...

- Vontade não me falta. Mas acho que tenho que aceitar que ele se sinta responsável pelo destino dessa moça...

- Eu não acredito! Quando ele a conheceu ela já estava amaldiçoada! Ele fica atrás dela porque é um idiota mesmo! Não o defenda porque isso me ferve o sangue!

Kagome surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Sango. Nossa, eu não sabia que a Sango podia ser tão violenta... pensou a estudante. Mas no fundo ela tinha razão, ela tinha que defender o seu amor custasse o que custasse. E decidiu que não sairia do calcanhar do Inuyasha durante toda a viagem.

No outro dia eles foram cedo para a era atual. A contragosto ele aceitou colocar roupas mais adequadas a época, mas ninguém o fez deixar a Tessaiga. Kagome sabia que teria problemas para embarcar com uma arma branca na bagagem, mas o avô deu um jeito: despachar a espada como um artefato antigo, para uma suposta exposição. Foi duro, mas Kagome convenceu o hanyou a se separar da Tessaiga. E eles embarcaram.

Dentro do avião, mais problemas. Até quando a aeronave estava no chão, tudo bem. Inuyasha estava tranqüilo, mas quando decolou, ele sentiu-se mal e quis vomitar, para desespero da Kagome, que teve que sair correndo com ele para o banheiro. Quando a aeromoça lhe ofereceu uns petiscos, ele pegou a bandeja toda, e bebeu um vidro inteiro de saquê. Depois desse porre todo, dormiu e roncou a viagem toda. Kagome não via a hora de chegar.

Finalmente o avião pousou. A mocinha estava exausta, não pregara o olho por causa do meio youkai. Ele acordou ainda meio tonto do saquê e quase caiu da escada do avião. No saguão do aeroporto eles foram recebidos por Yuri. Inuyasha logo perguntou pela Tessaiga e todos foram ao local onde as bagagens eram retiradas. Eles tomaram um táxi rumo a casa do rapaz.

No caminho Inuyasha permaneceu calado o tempo todo. Kagome quebrou o silêncio e perguntou por Shanara. As orelhas do hanyou pularam. Yuri disse.

- Ela está na mesma. Dorme quase o dia todo e á noite fica um pouco mais ativa, mas sonolenta e sua pele está cada vez mais pálida. E... aquela sede se intensificou.

- Sinto muito por sua prima Yuri. E os outros como estão?

- A galera está na mesma. Mas Kamala não sai lá de casa. Teme que alguma coisa ruim possa acontecer. E soubemos que a Trovoada Negra tem rondado por ai. É sinal que o Gabriel voltou junto com a gente.

Inuyasha rosnou baixinho ao ouvir o nome. Foi através dele que essa maldição começou. Jurou a si mesmo que cortaria a cabeça desse maldito.

O táxi encostou em frente a um portão branco. A casa era grande, um sobrado como onde eles moraram no Japão. Assim que saiu do veiculo, o hanyou identificou imediatamente a janela do quarto de Shanara, pois dela exalava o mesmo perfume de flores que ele tanto ansiou em sentir novamente. Em seu ímpeto saltou até o parapeito da janela e viu a moça deitada, dormindo, o peito movendo-se suavemente no ritmo lento de sua respiração. Seu corpo semimorto quase não vibrava com o pulsar do coração, a um passo da morte total. A pele estava ainda mais pálida que da ultima vez que a vira, quando ela foi embora carregada, e ele não teve coragem de se despedir. Inuyasha se aproximou do leito e olhou para a bolsa de sangue que estava pendurada numa haste, ligada ao pulso dela por tubos finos. Ele tocou seu rosto levemente e sentiu-a fria como um cadáver. Isso doeu profundamente no coração dele, que sem dizer palavra saltou pra fora do quarto, em direção ao telhado, e lá se sentou. Kagome e Yuri entraram no momento em que Inuyasha deixava o aposento, e a mocinha suspirou.

- Inuyasha...

- O que há com o homem cachorro senhorita Kagome? Ele está estranho.

- Ele... se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu com ela. É melhor deixá-lo sozinho agora.

- Hum... entendo.

Mais tarde, todos estavam reunidos na sala. Kamala permanecia calado, sentado numa poltrona. Yuri sentou-se no sofá junto com Kagome e Inuyasha se enfiou em um canto do recinto, no chão, com as pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados. Ele apenas ouvia tudo que era dito, e não falou mais com ninguém.

- O que podemos fazer para que ela melhore Yuri? – Questionou Kagome.

- Sinceramente estamos sem opções. Não conhecemos bem certas coisas em relação á maldição que caiu sobre ela. É um caso difícil, mas acho que algo mais aconteceu para que o vampirismo de Shanara tomasse essa proporção. Vocês não se lembram de nenhum outro fato que aconteceu além dela ter bebido o sangue do Inuyasha?

- O Naraku colocou nela um fragmento corrompido da jóia de quatro almas. – Kagome lembrou – talvez isso seja ação do veneno que estava no fragmento.

- Também acho que o fato dela ter tomado o sangue do vira lata não tenha sido a causa dessa doença da Narinha – falou Kamala puxando a trança para o lado. – senão a transformação teria sido imediata.

- Concordo com você. Então, o que podemos fazer para curá-la? Vocês conhecem algum antídoto para o veneno do fragmento?

Kagome abaixou o olhar. Se lembrou de como purificou o veneno do corpo da Kikyou, quando o Naraku tentou matá-la no monte Hakurei. Talvez ela pudesse fazer o mesmo com Shanara, mas... será que era isso mesmo que ela queria? Recordou de como Shanara mexia com Inuyasha, ainda mais do que a própria Kikyou. Mas, por amor a Inuyasha, ela não queria vê-lo sofrendo, e tomou a decisão. Iria tentar.


	3. Os Sentimentos de Kagome e Shanara

O tique taque do relógio era o único som que se ouvia na casa. Inuyasha tinha ficado sozinho enquanto os demais saíram para comprar mantimentos necessários para a permanência dos dois na casa de Yuri, principalmente o Lamen do hanyou. Desde a conversa de horas atrás Inuyasha não saira do canto em que se sentara, e não disse palavra. Mas seus sentidos estavam atentos. Ele sentiu uma mudança no ambiente, uma sensação muito esquisita. Talvez fosse a estranheza do lugar, ou algo com o cheiro da casa de Yuri, bem diferente da casa de Kagome ou do sobrado em que eles viveram no Japão. O tempo virou lá fora, o céu foi encoberto por nuvens estranhas. Um pressentimento correu pela sua alma e ele resolveu subir pra ver como Shanara estava. Seus passos soaram silenciosos pela escada até o quarto onde estava ela. Abriu a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-la de pé. Os olhos estavam semicerrados, como de um sonâmbulo. Ela tirou os tubos onde recebia sangue e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção á janela aberta. Quando Inuyasha quis se aproximar uma rajada de vento o atingiu vinda de fora. Ele nem pensou duas vezes, puxou Shanara pelo braço e a tomou no colo, sacando a Tessaiga.

- Apareça sua maldita! Já senti seu cheiro! O que quer aqui?

Um vulto feminino apareceu e encobriu a janela com as longas asas negras.

- Novamente nos encontramos! E aqui tão longe de sua casa, realmente não sei o que a Shanara tem que os homens enlouquecem por ela.

- Sua bruxa maldita! Diga logo o que quer! Veio a mando daquele monstro?

- Me entregue a Shanara, e não precisará lutar comigo.

Ele rosnou e apontou a Tessaiga ameaçando.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar vocês colocarem as mãos sujas em cima dela? Deve estar brincando!

Trovoada Negra sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Então vocês querem que ela morra não é mesmo?

Inuyasha fez expressão de espanto. Ela continuou.

- Gabriel sabe que ela está morrendo e me mandou levá-la até ele para que salve sua vida. Eu particularmente desejo que ela desapareça deste mundo, mas o meu amo gosta dessa vadia.

Ele explodiu.

- A vadia aqui é você que serve um demônio! Lave a sua boca antes de falar dela ouviu! Desapareça daqui e diga ao seu mestre que é ele quem vai morrer! Suma!

A ferida do vento começou a se formar ao redor da lamina da Tessaiga. Trovoada Negra percebeu que não teria chance e resolveu se retirar.

- Eu vou embora, por que quero mais é que essa garota morra! Só assim terei meu mestre só pra mim. Mas espere pela visita de Gabriel, pode ter certeza que ele virá.

Num bater de asas ela desapareceu em meio á escuridão da noite que caía. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado e guardou a espada na bainha, colocando a mocinha desacordada de volta na cama. Nesse instante entraram os demais. Yuri quis logo saber.

- Inuyasha, vimos a Trovoada Negra saindo daqui, o que aconteceu? – sua expressão era de pavor, assim como a dos demais.

- Ela quis levá-la embora – ele deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e cobriu-a delicadamente – mas eu nunca, nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Kagome se aproximou do leito e tocou a face de Shanara, e pôde sentir a energia maligna que vinha do veneno.

- Sim, é o veneno do Naraku.

O hanyou se virou para Kagome.

- O que vai fazer? – ele indagou com um brilho no olhar.

- Vou tentar purificá-lo – ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos de Inuyasha. Ele desviou o olhar e sussurrou.

- Por favor... salve-a Kagome.

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos. Então era verdade, o sentimento que Inuyasha tinha por Shanara era muito forte. Mas de um jeito ou de outro ela tinha que fazer isso, afinal era de sua natureza ajudar as pessoas independentemente de suas relações pessoais. Ela sorriu e disse.

- Quero ficar sozinha com ela.

Todos assentiram depois de um segundo. O hanyou foi o ultimo a deixar o aposento e lançou um olhar profundo para Kagome, onde ela pôde ver toda a força dos sentimentos de Inuyasha. Isso a encorajou ainda mais a fazer o que devia ser feito.

A primeira coisa que a estudante fez foi localizar o foco da contaminação, provavelmente o local onde foi inserido o fragmento corrompido. Lembrou-se que era na sua testa. Tocou ali e sentiu a força da energia maligna que emanava dali. Estremeceu um pouco mas não desanimou. Foi descendo a mão pelo pescoço seguindo o rastro do veneno, abriu a camisola e no meio do peito conseguiu ver o centro da infecção, que havia se concentrado ali. Colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito de Shanara que vibrou ante o toque purificador de Kagome. Ela se sentiu zonza mas continuou a fazer pressão. Olhou o rosto dela. A palidez a deixava ainda mais lânguida, o que irritou Kagome. Certas garotas nascem com o dom de serem cativantes aos olhos dos homens, e sem duvida ela era uma dessas. A mente da colegial ficou por uns instantes vazia e logo se encheu de dor e sofrimento. Então esse é o coração de Shanara, pensou Kagome tomada de profunda pena. Uma escuridão profunda, uma dor lancinante, um vazio enlouquecedor, era o que havia no interior da alma da guerreira da lealdade. De repente em meio ao escuro surgiu um rosto, um homem que causou profundo pavor a Kagome, e ao redor dele sangue e destruição. Ela pôde ver os piores medos na mente de Shanara.

- Pobrezinha... como seu coração está tomado de sofrimento...

O veneno começou a se espalhar e a repelir a mão de Kagome. Ela se sentiu muito mal, as mãos ardiam feito brasa, mas ela continuou. Tinha que salvar o que restara da alma corrompida daquela mulher, porque senão... senão Inuyasha ia morrer de tristeza e remorso. Esse pensamento se tornou mais forte e tomou a forma de uma aura brilhante, que invadiu o quarto.

Lá embaixo, todos estavam na expectativa. O mais nervoso era Inuyasha, que não parava de bater o pé no chão. Kamala agüentou o quanto pode mas logo explodiu.

- Ei seu vira lata irritante! Vai parar com isso ou quer que eu o faça parar na marra!

Disse isso acariciando a Força. Inuyasha vociferou.

- Cale a boca seu trancinha idiota! Será que vai demorar muito afinal? O que a Kagome está fazendo!

- Tenha calma – Yuri apaziguou – espero que tudo corra bem...

- Por que a duvida Yuri? – Kamala não gostou do tom que o amigo usou.

- Não sei... soube que a capacidade de purificação da senhorita Kagome era espantosa, e temo que tal purificação faça mais mal do que bem.

- Porque? – Inuyasha pulou e quis saber, pegando Yuri pelos colarinhos.

- Shanara possui um lado sinistro, como o seu Inuyasha – ele se desvencilhou e olhou friamente para o hanyou – quem sabe o que pode acontecer se esse lado da alma dela for purificado junto com o veneno?

- Inuyasha!

O grito de Kagome fez todos subirem a toda velocidade para o quarto de Shanara. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a chegar e correu a acudir Kagome, que estava caída, exausta ao lado da cama da mocinha.

- Kagome! Fale comigo! Kagome!

Ele olhou pasmo as mãos dela, com sinais de queimaduras. O veneno era muito forte, pensou o hanyou. Com Kagome nos braços ele se virou para olhar Shanara. Ela ainda estava envolta pela aura de Kagome. Os últimos traços do veneno foram desaparecendo até sumirem completamente. Todo o corpo dela vibrou livre da infecção. Inuyasha sentiu novamente a energia que emanava dela, como na primeira vez que a vira, no vilarejo da velha Kaede. A cor voltava lentamente á sua pele. Ela abriu os olhos. Era como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo. Olhou ao redor e viu Inuyasha com Kagome nos braços e se lembrou de ter sentido a aura dela junto ao seu coração. Sorriu ao ver os dois juntos. Era assim que devia ser.

O hanyou suspirou aliviado. Ela estava bem. Olhou o rosto de Kagome e a apertou ainda mais junto ao seu peito. Obrigado... minha Kagome... pensou ele finalmente.


	4. O Confronto entre Inuyasha e Kamala

Kagome foi levada ainda inconsciente para o quarto de hóspedes e Yuri tratou das queimaduras das mãos dela. Inuyasha acompanhou a menina até o rapaz terminar de fazer os curativos e assim que ele saiu colocou-se ao seu lado na cama, acariciando seu cabelo suavemente. A respiração dela era suave agora, ela dormia tranqüilamente. Ele se sentiu feliz em estar ao lado dela e esqueceu momentaneamente suas preocupações. Agora só interessava a ele ficar ao lado dela.

No outro quarto estava Kamala, sentado ao lado de Shanara, ainda dormindo, mas com um tom de pele mais saudável e aspecto bem melhor. A sua pulsação voltara ao normal, denunciando que o vampirismo tinha voltado ao estágio anterior e seu sangue de vampira tinha enfraquecido. Ela estava bem agora.

Shanara abriu os olhos no momento em que o primo entrava no quarto. Ele sorriu ao vê-la de olhos abertos.

- Bem vinda cara prima! – disse ele feliz ao ver a prima se recuperando.

- Onde estou? – ela parecia confusa – estou em casa?

- Sim – Kamala afagou os cabelos docemente – nós voltamos para casa Narinha.

Ela se levantou e olhou ao redor, reconhecendo seu quarto. Levou a mão ao rosto quando se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos passados.

- Inuyasha... cadê o Inuyasha?

Kamala fez cara de nojo.

- Putz... mas que diabo, que hora pra lembrar do vira lata Narinha?

- Cadê ele... ela está bem? Fala Kamala, ela está... morta?

- Não – sua expressão era de irritação – Kagome está no quarto ao lado, aos cuidados do vira lata.

Ele enfatizou o nome Kagome ao dizer. Ela então se lembrou dos sonhos que tivera com a estudante e enfim compreendeu o que havia acontecido.

- Ela está bem mesmo? – e se virou para Yuri apreensiva – como ela está?

- A Kagome é muito forte. Ela está só com umas queimaduras, mas nada sério Narinha.

A moça quis se levantar da cama. Kamala a impediu.

- Ei! Onde pensa que vai gatinha sexy? Precisa descansar!

- Deixa eu ver a Kagome Kamala! Se ela se feriu o Inuyasha vai ficar uma fera comigo!

Ele se virou indignado.

- Pare de pensar no vira lata! E eu, e como eu fiquei quando você pirou e quis matar a gente? E quando você ficou doente? Pára de ser ingrata Shanara!

Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude dele. Yuri permaneceu calado. Shanara abaixou o olhar.

- Desculpe Kamala... eu... como ela está?

- O Yuri já disse. – ele se virou – somente umas queimaduras, nada mais.

- Por favor, me leve pra ver a Kagome. Devo isso a ela.

Ele se virou para olhá-la. Depois de alguns segundos ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para a moça. Yuri somente observava. Ela pegou a mão de Kamala que a amparou e a conduziu ao quarto de Kagome.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente e Shanara olhou em seu interior e viu Kagome deitada dormindo e Inuyasha afagando seu cabelo docemente. Ele imediatamente se virou e sua expressão se tornou leve, como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Ela estava curada.

- Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou – vim ver a Kagome.

Ele se levantou, tomou-a nos braços e empurrou Kamala, que queria esganar o hanyou naquela hora.

- Ei! – ela quis protestar mas ele rispidamente a interrompeu.

- Cale-se! Você precisa descansar, o que faz de pé? Ein sua garota idiota?

Ela sorriu. Era como ele a chamava quando se conheceram. A colocou na cama e a cobriu.

- Não se preocupe com a Kagome. Eu estou cuidando dela e além do mais – ele disse se virando – ela é uma garota muito forte! – e olhou Kamala – e você trancinha, se deixar ela se levantar novamente eu mato você!

- Quando quiser vira lata! – vociferou ele indignado. Mas parou ao escutar o riso de Shanara. Isso fez ele esquecer tudo e suspirar aliviado, porque ela estava bem. Agora percebia o quanto ela era importante para ele.


	5. Lembranças De Quando Nos Conhecemos

Quando Kagome acordou no outro dia, Inuyasha estava dormindo sentado no chão, ao lado da cama. A mão do hanyou estava pousada no braço dela. Ele ficou cuidando de mim a noite toda, pensou ela feliz. Mas ao levar a mão para tirar a dele, sentiu uma pontada e olhou os curativos. Foi quando ela se lembrou dos acontecimentos passados. Yuri bateu na porta e Kagome o mandou entrar. Ele sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Esse cara gosta muito de você senhorita Kagome.

- Sim – ela respondeu – mas é muito idiota, porque não deitou na poltrona ali do lado.

Ao mencionar a palavra idiota ele imediatamente despertou, esfregando os olhos ele disse.

- Ein?... quem é idiota? Eu?

- Nãããooo! – Kagome foi enfática – disse que o Naraku é um idiota Inuyasha, não é você o idiota!

Ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Hum...

- Se quiserem trago algo pra vocês num instante! – Yuri disse saindo.

- Vamos descer!

- Tem certeza Kagome? – Inuyasha falou se levantando.

- Claro! Estou ótima!

E viu que ainda estava vestida com as roupas de ontem.

- Eu só preciso tomar um banho antes.

- Tem toalhas no armário. E o banheiro é no fim do corredor.

- Obrigada Yuri. Devia ser amável como ele Inuyasha!

- Feh! – o hanyou desdenhou – espero você lá embaixo Kagome. E não demore!

Ele saiu do quarto de Kagome e não resistiu. Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Shanara. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Ele se aproximou da cama e tocou seu rosto, mas uma voz o fez pular e tomar postura defensiva.

- Ora ora! Seu vira lata pulguento, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Kamala saiu do banheiro que havia no quarto e se encostou no batente da porta, olhando friamente. Inuyasha rosnou.

- Vim ver como ela estava, porque, não posso?

- Claro que pode – ele caminhou em direção a porta e a abriu dizendo – mas que não passe da linha com ela senão eu te trucido. E saiu fechando a porta detrás de si.

O hanyou fez cara de poucos amigos mas ao se virar tomou uma expressão doce. Vê-la novamente bem e como sempre bela o enchia de alegria. A culpa que ele carregou por todo esse tempo era um fardo muito pesado e agora, graças a Kagome, ele se sentia aliviado do peso da culpa. O brilho do olhar de Shanara voltaria a iluminar a vida de todos que estavam ao redor dela. Mas, até quando. Sua expressão se tornou sombria. O maldito vampiro voltaria a procurá-la e a arrebataria de novo ao caos e escuridão. E ele não permitiria isso novamente. Custasse o que custasse.

Ela subitamente começou a se levantar de olhos fechados, como no outro dia. Ele novamente ficou surpreso e olhou ao redor, tentando sentir o cheiro de incenso e terra de cemitério de Trovoada Negra, mas não captou nenhum odor. Ela ficou de pé e andou vagarosamente em direção a ele e aproximou o rosto do dele, que ficou paralisado e totalmente atônito. Os lábios dela tocaram o rosto dele levemente e Shanara pulou pra trás, rindo. Seus olhos se abriram e sua luz inundou a penumbra da manhã que invadia o quarto.

- Enganei você!

Inuyasha passou do surpreso ao irritado num segundo.

- Ora! Não faça isso! Quer me matar de susto é sua garota idiota?

Suas mãos encontraram as mechas do cabelo dele e os dedos roçaram seu rosto delicadamente.

- Desculpe meu querido... eu não resisti! E você precisava ver a sua cara!

- Feh! Se a coisa for realmente séria da próxima vez, talvez eu não te ajude!

Shanara se virou e caminhou até a janela. Ele a olhou e seus olhos correram pelo corpo dela, que vestia uma camisola de algodão diáfana. O vento fresco da manhã agitava o tecido fino e os cabelos dela, trazendo até o hanyou o cheiro inebriante que emanava do seu corpo esguio. Se sentiu tonto e embriagado. Inuyasha tinha certeza que esse perfume era como uma maldição, que envenenava o seu coração e era por causa dele que tinha viajado até aquele lugar estranho somente para senti-lo de novo, o que não era próprio de sua índole de youkai. Se abalar de casa por causa de uma garota humana? Será que ele estava realmente enfeitiçado por ela? Ela disse.

- Você pode me dar licença pra eu me trocar Inuyasha? É que o Kamala está meio... nervoso, sabe? Ouvi o que ele disse e não quero que ele se chateie, ele ficou aqui todo esse tempo zelando por mim, devo isso a ele.

Esse comentário causou uma irritação em Inuyasha. E ele? Que tinha cruzado meio mundo somente para vê-la mais uma vez? Irritado ele virou de costas e saiu.

- Bah! Estou lá embaixo.

E bateu a porta ao sair. Shanara se sentiu triste ao perceber que de certa forma magoou os sentimentos do hanyou mas tinha que ser assim. Ele precisava se desgarrar da lembrança dela. Há dias atrás tinha se dado conta de como deixou Inuyasha perturbado, quando ele disse que estava disposto a morrer com ela. Ele amava Kagome. Tinha que lembrá-lo disso.

Inuyasha chegou a cozinha e viu uma moça a qual ainda não conhecia. Era alta e esguia, e tinha cabelos curtos e claros. Ela estava preparando café, o qual o hanyou nunca havia sentido o cheiro. A moça se virou ao sentir a presença dele, e sorriu.

- Oi!

Ele olhou para os lados confuso. Várias vezes a Kagome tinha dito que não era bom que pessoas do mundo dela o vissem. Mas ela parecia não se importar com a aparência dele.

- Er... oi.

- Você deve ser o tal homem cachorro que veio ver a Shanara, eu sou Viviane, namorada do Yuri! Já, já o café vai estar pronto!

Ele nem tentou responder. Apenas se sentou na cadeira que havia perto dele e esperou pelo tal café, que nem sabia o que era. Em seguida surgiu Yuri e Kagome, já trocada e de banho tomado.

- Vivi, já conheceu o Inuyasha?

- Ah sim – ela disse – mas ele é meio calado não é? Ele não fala bem a nossa língua?

- Inuyasha! Você não foi grosseiro foi? – Kagome já ia brigar.

- Não é isso! – ele se defendeu – é que você sempre me diz que ninguém do seu mundo pode me ver ou descobrir quem sou, então fiquei na dúvida!

Viviane riu.

- Ah é isso! Não se preocupe seu moço porque já vi de tudo nessa vida, nada mais me assusta não viu?

O café ficou pronto e todos se sentaram. Vivi serviu pão, manteiga, frutas, chá e café. Kagome quis experimentar a novidade mas achou forte demais. Inuyasha que já havia ficado perturbado com o cheiro da bebida não arriscou e preferiu chá com alguns pãezinhos.

- A sua prima não vai descer Yuri? Você me disse que ela estava bem agora...

- Ela preferiu tomar café no quarto. Você pode levar pra ela?

Nesse instante surgiu Kamala.

- Pode deixar Vivi. Eu levo pra ela.

O rapaz pegou a bandeja preparada em cima da pia e subiu as escadas. Inuyasha olhou aquilo e seu sangue ferveu por um momento. Mas seu coração abrandou quando Kagome pousou a mão em seu ombro e o olhou carinhosamente.

- Que tal um passeio depois do almoço Inuyasha?

Ele abaixou o olhar, não podia encará-la, ela, sempre ela a seu lado fosse o que fosse.

- Bom... claro Kagome, se isso não for...

- É uma excelente idéia! – animou-se Vivi – adoraria passear com vocês! Posso mostrar-lhes o lugar todo, será muito divertido!

Lá em cima, no quarto, Shanara e Kamala conversavam sobre o hanyou.

- Não está sendo fácil pra mim o que estou tendo que fazer Kamala.

- Eu sei – ele fechou a cara por um momento – mas o vira lata estava obcecado por você, e isso não é bom pra ele Narinha, e a Kagome estava se magoando demais também. Isso não é justo, caímos você e eu de pára-quedas na vida dos dois e bagunçamos tudo, isso tem que parar por aqui.

- Tem razão – ela suspirou – apesar de eu gostar muito do Inuyasha, muito mesmo, não posso ser um estorvo entre os dois. Eles se amam Kamala, e isso me lembra muito a gente... antes do Gabriel aparecer em nossas vidas.

Ele abaixou o olhar. Tudo isso era muito parecido mesmo. Por isso eles tinham que sair da vida deles. Tinha que ter um fim por ali. Embora o estrago já estivesse feito, pelo menos eles não causariam mais sofrimento aos dois.

- Lembra Narinha – ele divagou olhando a brisa movimentar as folhas lá fora – de quando a gente se conheceu lá na escola? Você chegou no começo do ano, toda gatona, com o Yuri numa moto, e todos os carinhas olhavam pra você assim meio bobos, inclusive eu – ele riu por um momento – putz, por onde você passava o perfume que deixava, um cheiro de ... nem sei definir, um perfume bom, coisa de doido...

Ela afagou as mechas que teimavam em ficar soltas apesar da trança. Sorriu e olhou pra ele.

- É... nós chegamos na escola e o Yuri de cara te livrou de uma fria com a inspetora. Ela ia te pegar com a Força, você ia entrar numa roubada se te flagrassem com uma katana dentro do pátio...kamala, como você sempre foi impulsivo, levar ela na escola e ainda arrumar encrenca com os malas de lá?

Ela riu ao lembrar do episodio com os brigões da escola. Kamala pegou no pulso dela e acariciou levemente.

- Eu sempre fui assim Narinha... um cara meio rebelde, faço o que dá na telha sabe? Mas desde que conheci você tento ser um pouco menos impulsivo, menos maluco. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu com você naquela noite... por causa da minha bebedeira...

- Não se culpe – ela falou com voz firme, porém suave – o que passou passou, não se pode mudar as coisas e nem as atitudes. Se eu não fosse tão ciumenta não teria caído nas garras daquele monstro. Naquele momento eu fui impulsiva e botei tudo a perder...

Kamala a fitou naquele instante com firmeza. Olhando agora para o rosto ainda abatido de Shanara ele se dera conta que aquela garota era sua verdadeira força. Por isso não a deixaria sozinha. Nunca mais.


	6. O Passeio

Já era quase meio dia quando eles saíram para o passeio. Yuri apontou o carro e Viviane sorriu ao pensar na tarde agradável que eles teriam. Inuyasha no entanto não gostou da idéia de andar numa carroça sem cavalos e além de tudo muito barulhenta. Kagome o convenceu de entrar no automóvel e ele se sentou meio desconfiado e farejando tudo. Quando o carro se pôs em movimento ele deu um pulo e caiu no colo da estudante, que o empurrou irritada. Yuri e Vivi riram divertidos com a cena.

Shanara olhava pela janela, embora ainda a luz forte do sol a incomodasse um pouco. Por mais fraco que seu sangue de vampira fosse naquele momento, sua presença nunca deixaria de ser notada. Ela passou a mão por cima dos olhos para poder ver o carro partindo pela rua e a confusão que o hanyou fazia dentro dele. Ela riu. Inuyasha, mesmo quando era grosseiro e sem modos conseguia ser doce aos olhos dela. Queria que continuasse assim, e só ao lado de Kagome ele poderia ser ele mesmo. Apesar de tentar esconder isso por baixo daquele jeito de que não se importa com nada nem ninguém.

Kamala se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro levemente.

- Ei Narinha... não fique no sol, pode te fazer mal. Ainda não se recuperou totalmente, sabia?

- Sim – ela se virou – você tem razão meu querido... estava olhando eles saírem pra passear... gostaria de poder também...

- Logo minha gatinha. Agora venha e deite-se.

Ele a conduziu até a cama e a deitou. Depois sentou-se ao seu lado e serviu um copo de suco para ele e para ela. Enquanto sorvia o liquido ele a fitava. Seu olhar estava vazio, ela olhava o teto.

- No que está pensando gatinha?

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- No meu futuro... o que será de mim de agora em diante?

- Seu futuro... bem, eu não sou vidente nem nada, mas acho que seu futuro é... ficar comigo e ter um monte de filhinhos misturados... – a cara que ele fazia ao falar era séria, mas ela ria gostoso – metade chinês e metade russo... será que vai dar uns chinezinhos ruivos?

- Ah Kamala... seu bobo!

- É sério! Daí a gente ia morar aqui com o Yuri, que teria uns filhinhos bem invocados, porque a Vivi é uma gatinha pra lá de invocada! E brava! Hehehehehe!

- Kamala, só você para me fazer rir numa hora dessas! E você... ficaria comigo mesmo eu sendo um ... monstro?

Ele a silenciou pousando o dedo nos lábios dela, e sussurrou.

- Não fale assim... você é a minha gatinha sexy, sendo vampira ou não você foi predestinada para mim desde que o mundo é mundo... e você não é um monstro...

Ela deitou a cabeça no colo do rapaz e ele continuou, afagando os cabelos dela.

- Vai chegar o dia em que o Gabriel vai deixar de existir e essa maldição vai acabar, não se preocupe porque esse dia vai chegar logo Narinha... Eu prometo...

Shanara suspirou agarrada ao colo de Kamala, como antes. Isso a encheu de saudade. Dos dias que não voltariam jamais.

Enquanto isso o passeio aos pontos turísticos da cidade eram de muita confusão. Kagome enfiou um boné na cabeça de Inuyasha pra esconder as orelhas dele mas desistiu de fazê-lo trocar de roupa. Pelo menos ele calçou uma sandália, que apertava o pé acostumado a andar descalço. Ele mancava o tempo inteiro e resmungava sem parar.

- Maldição! Eu preciso usar essa droga Kagome?

- É claro que tem! Por acaso acha que ninguém ia te notar se vissem que anda descalço por ai?

- Feh! Isso tá me apertando os dedos, mas que droga! Maldição!

Vivi e Yuri andavam um pouco atrás dos dois.

- Coitado do homem cachorro Yuri! Isso que a Shanara está fazendo com ele é muita maldade!

- Maldade maior – ele virou o olhar sem mover o rosto – é acabar com o que há de bonito entre esses dois. Veja Vivi, até nas brigas a gente pode sentir o quanto eles se gostam. A Shanara gosta muito desse cara, mas o amor que ela sente por ele é o do tipo que quer que a pessoa seja realmente feliz, e essa felicidade o Inuyasha só vai ter com a senhorita Kagome. O amor como chama, como fogo, esse ela tem pelo Kamala, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Jeito estranho de amar... – ela suspirou – ela ama querendo que ele fique com outra, eu não consigo entender...

- Nem tente – ele sorriu – a Shanara é assim mesmo, um mistério. Mas ela está fazendo o que é certo, pode crer.

Eles caminharam até um parapeito para apreciar a paisagem. De repente um cheiro fez as orelhas de Inuyasha saltarem, quase fazendo o boné cair de sua cabeça.

- Hum... mas que cheiro bom é esse? – ele quis saber olhando para os lados.

- Ah, deve ser cheiro de cachorro quente! – disse Vivi apontando para uma barraquinha perto dali – vamos comer?

- Cachorro quente? Argh! – o hanyou fez cara de nojo – quem comeria uma droga dessas?

- Ai Inuyasha como você é idiota! – Kagome retrucou – não seja mal educado, se chama cachorro quente mas não é cachorro, é só o nome!

- Claro! – indignou-se Vivi, depois riu divertida – você pensou que ia comer um parente seu foi? Hahahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha ficou bravo com a brincadeira.

- Feh! Esse mundo de vocês é muito estranho pra mim! Tem o mesmo nome mas não é, que lugar mais idiota!

- Inuyasha! Senta!

- AAAIII!

Viviane começou a gargalhar sem parar do tombo do hanyou contra o chão, se aproximou da Kagome e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Hahaha! Ei Kagome, onde acho esse colar? Ia comprar um monte deles! Hahahaha!

Nisso Inuyasha se levantava ainda tonto.

- Kagome... por que fez isso...!

O passeio seguiu animado até o final da tarde. Já estava escurecendo quando eles retornaram a casa de Yuri. Quando eles entraram viram Kamala sentado no sofá, polindo a lâmina da Força com uma flanela.

- Como foi o passeio? – ele quis saber.

- Ótimo! – foi falando Viviane e se jogando no sofá maior – estou exausta! Nos divertimos tanto Kamala, você precisava ver!

- Entendo... – ele voltou a polir a espada ao ver Inuyasha que entrava junto com Kagome. O hanyou foi logo tirando a sandália do pé e jogando longe.

- Até que enfim! Agora eu posso tirar essa droga! – ele se sentou no seu canto e cruzou as pernas. Kagome perguntou.

- E a Shanara como passou o dia?

- Bem, agora ela dorme mas se sente melhor... graças a sua ajuda Kagome.

- Ah Kamala... eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer...

- Você devolveu a luz da minha vida, e eu nunca deixarei de agradecer. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Que bom que a Shanara está melhor! – disse Vivi e em seguida se levantou e seguiu Yuri, que foi até a cozinha.

Inuyasha ouvia calado, bem que ele queria ir ver a Shanara, mas isso ia ferir a Kagome, por isso decidiu esperar quando todos estivessem dormindo. Suas orelhas pularam ao ouvir Kagome.

- Bem, acho que poderemos voltar pra casa amanhã. Sabe, é que tenho muita matéria pra estudar...

- É uma pena... sentirei sua falta.

O hanyou se levantou e saiu em direção ao jardim defronte a casa. Kagome observou a expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto. Assim que ele saiu ela se sentou no pufe perto de Kamala. Ele percebeu a tristeza na face da estudante.

- Não se preocupe gatinha. Isso passa, você vai ver.

- Ele se sente preso á ela, mesmo depois de ver que ela está bem. Isso me machuca demais Kamala...

- Eu sei – ele aproximou o rosto dela – mas saiba que a Shanara quer que vocês dois fiquem juntos e ela tem certeza que o Inuyasha irá se desapegar dela assim que vocês voltarem pra casa. Essa obsessão dele é por causa da maldição dela, mas ele age assim porque se sente inútil já que eu estou aqui cuidando dela, entende? O que ele sente é vontade de proteger ela, mas quando ver que ela não precisa ser protegida ele desencana. O vira lata gosta mesmo é de você.

- Sabe, eu acho que esse é o meu destino mesmo, sempre ver o Inuyasha correndo para garotas que foram amaldiçoadas. Mas eu já me conformei com isso...

- Não! Você é uma garota muito especial e forte, e ele gosta de você, precisava ver quando você purificou o veneno no corpo da Shanara e feriu as mãos, o vira lata ficou desesperado! Acredite, a Shanara e eu torcemos por vocês.

Ela o fitou sorrindo.

- Obrigada Kamala.

O rapaz se recostou no sofá e sorriu.

- Além do mais, o amor que me une a Shanara é muito antigo, e depois de tudo acho que esse episodio serviu pra juntar a gente outra vez. Ela é a minha força, e só quando estive a ponto de perdê-la é que passei a dar valor.

Nesse momento Yuri entrou com uma garrafa nas mãos e Vivi trouxe copos.

- Vamos tomar uma cervejinha pra relaxar. Quer Kamala?

- Não, eu preciso subir pra dar uma olhada na Shanara. Até mais.

Kamala colocou a katana na bainha, a pôs nas costas e subiu as escadas.

- Bem, ficamos nós três aqui com essa cerveja... – suspirou Vivi.

- Me desculpem, mas vou procurar o Inuyasha. Com licença.

E saiu pela porta que conduzia ao jardim. Olhou para os lados e não viu o hanyou. Então avistou uma frondosa árvore mais ao canto e se aproximou. Elevou o olhar e pôde ver meio que encoberto pelas sombras Inuyasha, sentado num galho, a luz da lua iluminando seus olhos dourados, que naquela hora irradiavam uma luminosidade estranha, como se refletisse o luar.

- Ei Inuyasha! Quero falar com você!

- Hum? – ele olhou pra baixo – o que foi Kagome?

- Vem aqui Inuyasha, precisamos conversar.

Ele se espreguiçou e escorregou para baixo. Kagome se sentou num banco que ficava embaixo da copa da árvore e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque você está triste Inuyasha? Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente ia ter que voltar pra casa.

- Eu não estou triste Kagome.

- Está sim! – ela disse irritada – e não me diga que não, está estampado na sua cara!

Ele a fitou rosnando e depois virou a cara.

- Ora, se quer saber eu não vejo a hora de voltar! Você sabe que deixamos coisas pra fazer lá, ou você acha que eu esqueci os meus deveres ein?

Kagome pegou o cabelo dele e o fez se virar para ela.

- Você não precisa mentir pra mim sabia?

- Eu não menti – ele disse fazendo cara séria.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando. Depois ela disse.

- Ela está bem agora, não precisa se preocupar porque tem muita gente aqui para garantir que nada de mal torne a acontecer. Ela não precisa de você ouviu?

Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e chegou o rosto bem pertinho. Kagome se arrepiou toda e o hanyou muito sério falou rispidamente.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Eu não sou burro!

Kagome se surpreendeu com as palavras de Inuyasha. Ele largou o pulso dela e saltou de volta ao galho que estava anteriormente. De lá de cima ele sibilou.

- Voltamos amanhã. Sem falta.

A estudante suspirou. Afinal de contas Inuyasha sabia ser bastante frio realmente. Então o que Kamala disse era verdade, vendo o quanto Shanara era amada e protegida por todos, especialmente por Kamala, ele decidiu-se enfim. O próximo suspiro de Kagome, este sim foi de alívio.


	7. O Confronto Final

Na manhã seguinte a estudante comprou passagens para o retorno, que aconteceria no dia seguinte, pois os vôos para o dia estavam lotados. Isso irritou Inuyasha. Mas no fundinho ele gostou de ter mais um dia para se despedir de Shanara. Desta vez, definitivamente.

A moça estava recuperada. Tomou café da manhã junto com os amigos e até combinaram um piquenique no jardim da casa de Vivi, que morava em uma chácara não muito longe da cidade, ás margens de uma represa. Era um lugar muito bonito, ladeado por mata e bem tranqüilo. Eles partiram ás 11 horas e as moças carregaram animadas cestas com comida. Inclusive o Miojo de Inuyasha, que estranhou a culinária local, bem mais que o curry da mãe de Kagome.

O hanyou correu os olhos pelo local, farejando o ar. O cheiro de mata fresca pelo orvalho e as flores selvagens deixaram seus sentidos entorpecidos, acostumados aos cheiros de plantas orientais. Aquele ambiente tropical era cheio de mistérios para ele. Assim como a garota que se originou dele. Desde o dia do passeio que Shanara não ficara sozinha com Inuyasha, e estava sempre com Kamala a seu lado. Era um modo eficiente de afastar o meio youkai, como ela mesma comprovara. Ele se virou e viu quando a moça descia da moto de Kamala, os cabelos compridos dançando ao sabor do vento. Ela foi amparada pelo rapaz que delicadamente a conduziu ao interior da casa. Kagome se aproximou dele e disse.

- Você não vem Inuyasha?

- Ah, sim, ... já vou Kagome.

Ela pegou a mão do hanyou.

- Vamos?

Ele a acompanhou. A casa era pequena mas aconchegante. As garotas pegaram as cestas no carro e os homens foram buscar bebidas na geladeira, e todos foram se sentar debaixo de uma frondosa figueira, em uma mesa grande que havia ali.

A conversa seguiu animada durante o almoço. Vivi saiu correndo da casa em direção á mesa, com o lamen de Inuyasha, que o devorou rapidinho. Yuri ofereceu cerveja a ele.

- Ei Inuyasha, quer tomar um golinho com a gente?

- Bem... acho que não... – ele disse receoso.

- O vira lata não deve beber mesmo – desdenhou Kamala sorvendo um gole – ele deve ser muito fraco pra coisas de homem...

- O que disse seu trancinha idiota! – ele gritou irritado – pois me dê um pouco desse negócio aí agora mesmo e você vai ver quem é fraco!

Shanara advertiu.

- Cuidado Inuyasha! Você não é acostumado a beber, pode fazer mal!

- Até você? Que droga, já disse pra me dar! – ele falou e estendeu uma caneca, que Yuri encheu até a metade. Ele corrigiu – é pra encher!

Meio receoso o rapaz encheu. De um só gole Inuyasha tomou tudo, e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Mas ele se segurou pra não dar vexame e até riu debochado.

- Viu seu trancinha? Hehehe...

Kamala sorriu maldosamente.

- Ora, não é que o pulguento sabe mesmo beber? Que surpresa!

- Coloca mais! – ele exigiu estendendo a caneca. Kagome o repreendeu.

- Chega Inuyasha!

- Ora, fique quieta! Coloca mais!

Yuri pegou a garrafa e tornou a encher, mas dessa vez ele foi mais cauteloso e bebeu devagar. Kagome o olhou séria.

- Agora chega Inuyasha! Você não está acostumado com essas coisas.

- Feh! – ele grunhiu terminando de beber.

Daí a pouco ele estava roncando deitado numa rede que havia por ali. Kagome olhou aquilo e suspirou.

- O Inuyasha não tem jeito...

Kamala riu.

- Que coisa! Tão pouquinho e ele já caiu, é um fracote!

- Ele não está acostumado Kamala, para de implicar com ele! – era Shanara que o corrigia – se ele passar mal a culpa é sua!

A expressão séria dela fez Kamala se irritar.

- Ora, você já está defendendo ele Shanara! Que droga!

Ela continuava a fitá-lo séria. Ele sibilou um droga ainda mais irritado e foi para dentro procurar mais cerveja. Shanara suspirou e se virou para Kagome.

- Desculpe o Kamala Kagome. Ele não sabe quando parar e certas brincadeiras dele ficam bem sérias. Será que o Inuyasha está bem?

- O Inuyasha agüenta Shanara. Não se preocupe, agora é bom que vai dar uma dor de cabeça nele para ver se aprende a lição.

Elas riram ao ouvir os rosnados que vinham da rede.

A tarde passou com muita conversa e comida e bebida. De tardezinha Yuri e Vivi foram tirar um cochilo e Kamala caiu bêbado no sofá, adormecendo imediatamente. Kagome foi dar uma olhada no hanyou mas ele continuava dormindo. Então ela resolveu sair para conhecer o lugar. Caminhou algum tempo e chegou á beira da represa. O sol da tarde dourava as águas calmas e ela se sentou para apreciar a paisagem. Lá na rede, os olhos de Inuyasha se abriram ao sentir um cheiro familiar.

Kagome olhava a imensidão da paisagem distraída quando um barulho a fez vira-se. Cascos de um cavalo enorme batendo violentamente no chão, as brasas estalando. Ele se aproximou e parou abruptamente ao chegar mais perto, e em meio a crina esvoaçante Kagome pode ver a figura de um rapaz de olhar frio. Ela se arrepiou toda ao sentir a energia sinistra que emanava dele.

- Você estava com aquele que me atrapalha os planos há muito tempo não é? Então vocês vieram até aqui para continuar no meu caminho?

- Mas... quem é você? – Kagome indagou assustada.

- Eu sou Gabriel do Esquecimento. Se eu levar você comigo, me vingarei dele! Ele gosta de você não é mesmo?

Gabriel desceu do cavalo e começou a caminhar em direção á Kagome. Mas uma sombra saltou e se pôs em seu caminho. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer.

- Shanara...

- Não toque nela Gabriel! Eu estou avisando...

Ela apontou o tridente em sua direção e este começou a vibrar com a energia sinistra que dele emanava. Gabriel no entanto não se alterou.

- Você acha que pode comigo Shanara? Saia do meu caminho agora!

- Não vou sair! Se quiser ferir a Kagome, terá que passar por mim!

Ele sacou sua alabarda.

- Saia do meu caminho! Obedeça seu senhor!

- Não! – sua voz agora era mais firme. – a Kagome é muito importante para...

- Eu sei. – ele a interrompeu – por isso vou levá-la comigo. Agora saia, não quero ter que levantar a mão contra você, que é o motivo de tudo minha lady...

Kagome ouvia tudo paralisada. Então aquele era Gabriel, o vampiro que corrompeu a alma da Shanara? E agora queria se vingar do Inuyasha, mas que tipo de rivalidade há entre eles, ela pensou angustiada. Shanara estava de pé, ali á sua frente, protegendo-a daquele homem, não por ela, mas pelo Inuyasha. talvez ela não quisesse ser salva afinal.

- Shanara...

- Não se preocupe Kagome! – ela disse virando o rosto – o Gabriel terá que passar por cima do meu corpo morto para poder te pegar!

Ele riu.

- Como ousa achar que pode me deter minha cara...

Gabriel avançou sobre ela que se defendeu usando o tridente. As lâminas se encontraram mas o poder da alabarda parecia sobrepujar a arma mágica de Shanara. Ela gritou.

- Fuja Kagome!

A estudante parecia petrificada e não saiu do lugar. Gabriel sorriu maldosamente e com um golpe de perna aproveitou a distração da guerreira e a jogou no chão. Ela voou longe. O guerreiro das sombras se encaminhou para Kagome mas parou ao perceber que seria golpeado por cima, e ao elevar os olhos viu uma lâmina brilhante em sua direção, saltando pra se esquivar. Era a ferida do vento. Inuyasha caiu perto de Kagome e apontou para Gabriel a Tessaiga.

- Enfim você resolveu aparecer seu maldito!

Ele olhou Inuyasha com ódio.

- Você vai me pagar pelo pecado de ousar olhar para a senhora da escuridão, aquela que escolhi para ser minha!

- Kagome, fique perto da Shanara, eu vou acabar de vez com esse maldito sanguessuga!

- Inuyasha...

- Não se preocupe, eu vou proteger as duas. Agora me deixe porque senão não consigo lutar sossegado, vai!

Ela relutou por um momento. Nos olhos de Inuyasha era possível ver a força dos seus sentimentos em relação a... ela e Shanara naquele momento. Mas seu coração se acalmou quando ele completou.

- Não esqueça que vivo pra proteger você... minha Kagome...

Nas palavras dele havia uma doçura que jamais ela havia sentido, desde que se conheceram na árvore sagrada. Ela correu e foi ficar ao lado de Shanara, que sorria pois ao se virar para ele sentiu o olhar dourado de Inuyasha em seu rosto, e não precisou de palavras para sentir que ele lutava por ela também.

Inuyasha saltou com fúria tentando atingir Gabriel mas ele se defendeu com a alabarda. Raios cortaram o ar com o choque das duas energias sinistras. Nesse momento Inuyasha pensou em usar a onda explosiva, mas as rajadas de vento da Tessaiga se amenizaram e ele se surpreendeu com isso.

- Mas... a energia sinistra da Tessaiga sumiu?

Gabriel riu sarcasticamente.

- O que foi? Sua espada ridícula perdeu o poder? Saiba que ela jamais será páreo para minha Esquecimento!

Emanações de energia em forma de eletricidade rodeavam a lâmina da alabarda. Kagome nesse momento arregalou os olhos.

- Um fragmento! Tem um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas na alabarda dele Inuyasha!

- O que? Mas como isso é possível?

Kagome estava chocada. Até então ela não havia percebido o fragmento, por que agora ela voltou a sentir?

- Por que... eu não detectei antes...

- Talvez... – disse Shanara – porque a aura da alabarda estivesse barrando a energia do fragmento e agora Gabriel liberou o poder dele. Esquecimento não é uma arma maligna, apesar de estar nas mãos de um ser das trevas. Ela pode fazer isso.

Gabriel riu.

- Quando fui atrás de você soube dos planos do tal Naraku e fui até ele depois que soube que tinham te resgatado Shanara. Eu ia matá-lo por ele ter te usado mas ele me disse que esse hanyou tinha te arrebatado e me ofereceu esse pedaço de jóia para poder matar esse insolente. Apesar de eu não precisar, aceitei o presente.

Inuyasha desdenhou.

- Feh! Com fragmento ou sem fragmento, você não irá me derrotar!

Gabriel apontou a alabarda em direção a Inuyasha e recitou o sutra para invocar a marcha do esquecimento. Era a chance que o hanyou esperava para aplicar a onda explosiva.

Trovoada Negra observava a batalha do alto de uma árvore. Ela desejava que Gabriel matasse Shanara por ela desobedecê-lo, mas seu desejo não foi realizado. A elfa negra desejava ela se tornar senhora dos exércitos das trevas, mas seu amo escolhera a maldita humana, e isso a enchia de rancor e desejo de sangue. Ela assistia a luta ansiando ver Inuyasha, Shanara e Kagome sucumbindo diante de seu mestre. Mas o que ela viu foi o golpe de Gabriel ser revertido contra ele, algo que o general das sombras não esperava. A nuvem de energia sinistra atingiu a alabarda dele e o fragmento foi arrancado. No entanto quando a poeira abaixou, não havia rastro dele. Sumiu completamente, e tudo o que restou foi uma chuva de penas negras flutuando levemente pelo ar.

Inuyasha olhava para todos os lados tentando achar seu oponente em meio á nuvem de pó que se formara. Quando as plumas negras caíram por completo ele viu uma barreira de energia e atrás dela Gabriel montado em Trovão Negro, seu corcel alado.

- Maldito!

- Seu hanyou idiota!

O cavalo alado começou a galopar velozmente através do vento em direção a Inuyasha. Kagome via tudo desesperada e queria fervorosamente ter um arco e flecha consigo. Quando os cascos tocaram o chão este rachou com o impacto e o galope continuou pela terra, em direção a Inuyasha, mas o cavalo parou e empinou ante ao ataque de Lealdade, transformado em lobo, que jogou o hanyou no lombo. Imediatamente este saiu voando sendo seguido por Trovão Negro. Shanara gritou.

- Lealdade! Protege o Inuyasha!

Kagome falou.

- Se eu tivesse um arco e flecha...

- Serve este?

As duas olharam rapidamente para trás e um moço loiro estava parado ali, olhando o céu com ar sério.

- Tome – ele olhou Kagome e estendeu-lhe um arco enorme e que estava repleto de energia – use o meu.

- Mas... – a estudante nem perguntou quem era tamanha era sua alegria – não tem flechas...

- Este arco é mágico, não precisa de flechas. Apenas concentre-se e você verá.

Ela pegou o arco e relutante retesou. Nada aconteceu.

- O que...

- Concentre-se – ele insistiu – use a sua energia espiritual, mire e acerte esse babaca.

Shanara observava sorrindo o rapaz. Claro que ela sabia quem era mas seu alivio a deixava sem palavras.

Kagome novamente retesou o arco, mas desta vez concentrando-se profundamente, pensando que a vida de Inuyasha estava em suas mãos. Lealdade voava velozmente pelo ar, mas Trovão Negro se aproximava rapidamente. No arco vazio surgiu uma hama-no-ya e a estudante mirou. Shanara gritou.

- Gabriel!

Ante o chamado dela o rapaz puxou a crina do cavalo e este parou imediatamente. Gabriel virou o rosto pôde ver a flecha purificadora partindo do chão e indo em sua direção. Ela empalou seu peito e ele arregalou os olhos, que imediatamente ficaram amarelos. Ele urrou e seus dentes apareceram, enormes e pontiagudos. Ao ver seu amo ferido, Trovão Negro bateu as asas tão fortemente que as árvores cederam ante ao vento que surgiu e o cavalo sumiu rapidamente nos céus. A luta terminara.

Lealdade pousou no chão e Inuyasha saltou e correu até eles. Kagome então olhou o rapaz e lhe devolveu o arco. Este sorriu.

- Viu? Não disse que ia conseguir?

- Quem é ...você?

- É Luan – Shanara se apressou a dizer – como chegou numa hora tão própria?

- Você o conhece? – quis saber Inuyasha.

- Sim – ela respondeu e ergueu a mão para aparar o tridente que voltava as suas mãos. – ele é um grande amigo e também tem uma arma mágica.

Mais tarde na casa de Vivi todos conversavam sobre o ocorrido. Kamala ficou desesperado ao saber que Gabriel aparecera por ali e ele estava dormindo na hora. Mas Shanara o tranqüilizou.

- Desta vez – ela disse abaixando o olhar – ele veio atrás da Kagome. Ele queria vingança.

O semblante de Yuri era sombrio.

- Isso está ficando sério, vocês estão se envolvendo demais nisso, e isso não é certo.

- Bah, eu estava mesmo querendo lutar contra aquele maldito – rosnou Inuyasha sentado num canto.

- Mas foi a flecha da Kagome que acabou com ele – desdenhou Kamala.

- O que eu não entendi – disse Shanara – foi como o arco do Luan funcionou com a Kagome, que eu saiba nossas armas só funcionam em nossas mãos...

- Eu te explico – falou Luan – o que você disse é certo, as armas só emanam seu poder nas mãos de seu mestre, e meu arco naquela hora era somente um arco como qualquer outro. A energia daquela flecha veio de quem manejava o arco e funcionaria assim com um outro também.

- Você quer dizer que a energia da flecha se originou toda de mim? – Kagome indagou.

- Eu senti a sua energia muito antes de chegar ali – Luan explicou – estava tão alta que pude notar e ir averiguar a causa, foi onde apareci ali. Daí foi só imaginar o que aconteceria se eu lhe desse o arco.

- Impressionante – sussurrou Yuri no ouvido da Vivi.

- Então – Kamala começou – o dia foi salvo pelo vira lata ... e por você Tigre Loiro?

Luan olhou seriamente para Kamala. Shanara explicou para Kagome.

- Esses dois são rivais. E o Luan gosta da Hamala, irmã do Kamala, e ele morre de ciúmes dela. Kamala se levantou e saiu da sala irritado. Luan se levantou e se despediu de todos, pegou seu arco mágico e saiu. Os outros ainda ficaram conversando por algum tempo e depois todos foram dormir.

No quarto de hospedes Kagome preparava a confortável poltrona para Inuyasha. Ele sentado na cama olhava sério. Ela se virou e sorriu.

- Durma aqui Inuyasha, é melhor que ficar no chão.

- Eu não preciso Kagome, você sabe que eu durmo em qualquer lugar.

Ela suspirou e se aproximou da cama.

- Bem, faça como quiser. Eu estou cansada e vou deitar nessa cama quentinha e confortável, me dá licença?

Ela com um empurrão jogou Inuyasha no chão. Ele se levantou irritado e ela se deitou e cobriu-se até o pescoço.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ah, eu estou farta de você sempre reclamando e com essa cara amarrada! Quer saber, durma onde quiser, eu cansei!

E se virou. Ele ficou uma fera.

- Ora... depois eu volto, vou dar uma volta por ai até você se acalmar!

- Onde você vai? – ela olhou e quis saber.

- Por ai – ele falou já com o pé na janela – não se preocupe eu volto! Agora durma porque quando eu voltar não quero discutir com você!

Ele saltou para fora e entrou na mata que ladeava a casa. Que cheiros estranhos, ele pensou olhando tudo ao seu redor. Era tão diferente de tudo que ele conhecia. Até a lua cheia lá em cima parecia ter outro brilho, um brilho que lembrava o dos olhos de Shanara. Ela, tudo que ele via e os cheiros que sentia lembravam ela. Seria dessa terra que vinha a essência daquela mulher, que abalou tanto o coração dele? Mas depois de tudo que passara até ali, ele teve certeza de seu amor por Kagome. Ele resistiu até ao veneno da paixão por aquela mulher demoníaca.

Ele saiu da mata e saltou em direção á casa, quando viu a luz do quarto de Shanara acesa. Pulou no telhado e farejou. Kamala não estava com ela, ele concluiu pois não sentiu o seu cheiro. Foi até o parapeito da janela e olhou lá dentro. Ela estava penteando os longos cabelos defronte a um espelho, e viu quando o hanyou adentrou o quarto.

- Vocês vão embora amanhã?

- Sim – ele respondeu – agora que o maldito vampiro já não existe, posso ir sossegado...

- Ele existe – ela sussurou – pois eu continuo amaldiçoada. Ele só ficou fora de ação, por algum tempo...

- Maldição – praguejou Inuyasha, ficou quieto por um tempo depois falou – ficará bem Shanara?

- Claro – ela se virou para fitá-lo – eu tenho muitos amigos que irão me proteger, e você precisa proteger a Kagome, ela é mais frágil do que eu.

Ele suspirou. Ela continuou.

- Além do mais, você sabe que eu sei me defender muito bem! – ela brincou tomando postura de ataque.

Ele ergueu o olhar e seus olhos dourados fizeram Shanara suspirar.

- Talvez eu nunca mais a veja, por isso eu quero lhe dizer que você foi e sempre será muito importante para mim... nunca se esqueça.

Ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto.

- Eu sei... e você para mim meu querido... nunca esqueça de mim, ouviu? E faça a Kagome feliz. Ela merece todo o seu amor Inuyasha.

- Sim, eu sei...

Shanara aproximou o rosto do dele e beijou sua bochecha com ternura. Inuyasha aspirou profundamente tentando guardar na mente o perfume dela, e deixá-la viva em seu coração. Silenciosamente ele se afastaram e o hanyou saltou pela janela, sussurrando adeus.

Quando retornou ao quarto Kagome estava dormindo. Ele se aproximou da cama e olhou para ela. Sorriu e beijou seu rosto delicadamente. Foi até a poltrona que ela havia preparado, deitou-se e dormiu.


	8. Despedidas

No outro dia, as despedidas. Todos estavam muito tristes com a partida dos dois em retorno para casa. Vivi lamentou não ter tido mais tempo de passear com os novos amigos, que eram tão divertidos. Yuri abraçou fortemente Inuyasha que não estava acostumado a isso e logo quis se desvencilhar irritado. As garotas se despediram com muitos beijinhos e Kagome e Inuyasha foram até o portão de embarque, e quando o hanyou olhou para trás pela última vez tudo que seus olhos viram naquela hora foi aquela bela mulher, que apaixonadamente aquecera seu coração consumido e lhe dera uma nova esperança, mesmo sendo ela também um ser sem casta ou definição, vampira ou humana, anjo ou demônio, para ele era simplesmente a sua Shanara.


	9. Respostas das Reviews

Oi! Voltei pra responder as reviews q recebi. Vamos a elas:

Nay-Higurashi-: q bom q vc gostou, valeu pela review, e me desculpe se nessa fic o Inuyasha dava mais bola pra Shanara, eh q eu quis fazer uma historia mirabolante mesmo, nada contra a Kagome, eu adoro ela, mas eu quis chocar, fazer uma fic de impacto, totalmente diferente das que eu tenho visto no site, sempre o mesmo triangulo amoroso, eu quis por fogo mesmo! Beijos!

Sango-Web: obrigado pelo interesse, apesar de vc ter dito q não tinha gostado, eu discordo pois fic ruim a gente larga no primeiro capitulo e vc disse q leu todos, então acho q não foi tão ruim assim... hehehe, bem entendo seu ponto de vista mas as fics são assim mesmo, nelas você tem total liberdade de mudar os rumos das vidas dos personagens dela e por que não uma mulher q abalasse o Inuyasha q não a Kagome? Essa fic era para escandalizar mesmo e se foi esse o resultado foi totalmente sucedida! Ah, e se vc quiser ver ilustrações dessas fics visite www.fotolog. e não esqueça de deixar comentários ok? Obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
